Xenogears Walkthrough/Page 9
Between Heaven And Earth Part 2 (Sleepless In Solaris) 'Invade The Enemy Stronghold!' The camera has a hard time adjusting to Solaris' gravity, so you'll have to wait for it to catch up. Run left. You'll know you've run left correctly when Fei enters a storage container and gets transported away from the rest of the party. Save the game if you're sure you want to continue here in Solaris. Exit the tube to explore your new home! Welcome to prison, again! This is a white-collar prison though. It's only on occasion when someone is murdered by the overlords. Head W and check the addresses on the green elevator pads as you go. Take the one that goes to 12-3-6. In here you'll find Samson! We kicked his ass all crazy-like back at the Aveh Tournament, remember? Nah? Well, here he is. Accept it. Talk to him and accept his manly challenge of trying to sneak out of the prison. Just find Elly and get out of here. She's about 2 green elevator pads to the W, at 10-4-1. Where's Citan? Go introduce Samson to your new girlfriend and he'll offer you a WORK PERMIT for her, which you'll manhandle away from him, and keep Elly anyway. Go next door from Samson's where the guard is to attempt your grand escape. Go NE to the back of this hallway/room combo. Take the second elevator tube (tubes, tubes, tubes with these people!) and beware when it drops you off. There will be mechanical patrols floating around. We won't be fighting them, but they will eject you from this room back to the beginning of the area, so hey, that sucks. They can see forward AND backward, as far as the eye can see, so you cannot enter a path when one of them is on it at all. The way we're not going just leads to that first elevator we passed. Take a left from where you are and another left when you reach the bend. Watch out for Mr. Fancy-Pants Sentry. Take the elevator at the end of the hall. Take the nearby elevator to a room with an AQUASOL DX in a chest, then go back on the elevator and follow the path out of the room. What's this? Oh. Elly can get us all through the scanner, anyway. You did not die in vain, dear Samson. Oh. I meant to say did die in vain, oops. Notice the refreshing change in music. That's because we've entered the land of the 'Gazel'. This is basically a 2-story shopping mall where the first floor totally sucks balls. Just stick to the second floor. Go across the bridge and enter any of the 4 openings you'll see lined up. This is the store here. Get some new equipment, won't ya'? When you're done, leave the store. Continue further down the path until you find a guard near an exit. He'll smugly dismiss you for not having tickets. Quick! To the scalpers! Go back to that revolving door you passed and go inside. Go to the second floor and enter one of the rooms. If you see a man and a lady, speak to the lady to get you sum TICKETS. The other room will have a man and a "save point" (vile spyware device, just speak to the dude here to find out what I'm talking about), which you might consider using. After you have credentials, go back down to the first floor, exit, and go present yourselves at the guard to see an interesting show... All of a sudden it's time to go! Take a bow and dash madly away from the security drones chasing you. You will probably fight some of them, but it can be a good thing if you take some time to train up your Deathblows. They will either go strong to Ether or strong to Physical, so you can train on the Physically defended ones until you want to kill them with an Ether. Be sure to grab the 3 chests along the way, which have a CRIMSON VEST, an AQUASOL DX, and a FEATHEREDCAP. Equip the stuff as soon as you pick it up if you are still wearing old equipment. When you make it to the end, you'll pop up near Elly's home. Talk about convenient. Seriously. Solaris has to be so huge that no amount of running would get us there from where we were in under an hour at least, but who am I to judge, I just write the damn Walkthrough. After meeting Elly's mother and some "buddy system showering" you'll be able to move around. There's a "save point" nearby if you need it. Leave the room to continue. 'Save Your Friends!' Now we have to make new plans. First, go to the ground level of Elly's house and enter the room on the E. Speak with the blonde vixen here to receive a PSYCHO ROD for Elly, then leave the room. Now go in the W door to find Medena pacing around mindlessly. Bring her to her NPC senses by speaking to her. This will release her from her pattern and send her off-stage. Now you can hack Elly's Dad's super-secret military computer in the room partway up the stairs in the central area of the house. Approach the desktop computer for some cutscenes. Of course that was going to happen. When you're back in the land of the 1%ers go up the stairs and to the SW platform and through the door. We're backtracking now. In the office you will find the 1 guard in Solaris that can speak the language of the Lambs! Oh ok, the cutscene explains it. Proceed with your restored ally to the land of the 99%ers. When you get to the elevators, take the 2nd, go up the ramp, run down the now droneless hallway until you find the first door on the right (go in), use the elevator, then run to the end of the hall and exit. The dust chute is just a few yards W of where you re-enter this level. Blue cover in the ground, you can't miss it. Drop down it and approach the green button to the right of the large opening. A scene with limited playability will ensue. I guess you just get a keycard and an Elly back in your party. Use the green button to get transported to the next section along our daring path of rescue. Just SE of where you land is a chest with an IVORY in it. Jump up the platforms to the door and go through. Use the lump of metal to stop the fan by pushing it in. There is a door partway down attached to a ladder. Make for it, or should you fall, be prepared to run back up from the start. In this hallway, keep going straight, past the junction, to find a chest with a HOB-STEAK in it. Go back and take the other path to find a room with some canned tasties lying around. Open the chest on the crates with the AQUASOL DX, then put the tasties in your food hole by trying to leave through the door to the NW. After tasties, actually go through the door to the NW. Go up the nearby ladder to get a brief scene, then go to the far NW end of this walkway. Jump on the last conveyor belt to the NW and try to go through its green sensor wall (against the flow of the belt). It will kick you off. Follow the path until you run into another belt. Don't go through the green sensor though. Get onto that small square platform. It will move you across to a platform with a chest, which has a HOB-MEAT in it. Go in the door. There are 2 chests here! They have a HOB-JERKY and a FANG. Just discarded product everywhere, I guess. Use the console on the back wall to gather information on how to input a code later on. It doesn't need to make sense right away, but it never hurts to take the quick 60 seconds to read up on it. Back out in the factory, you now have to jump down to where you started. Go back up to the walkway that goes over the belts, except this time, use it how it was intended to be used - to walk to the other side. Before you go in the door, open the chest for HOB-STEAK. Then go in the door. Use the complicated-looking console in this room to input codes. I'll be honest. I think this is glitched. I pretty much entered whatever I wanted 2 times in a row and 2 chests dropped, one with a GOLD NUGGET and the other with a GOLD BULLION. What I did exactly was just select 1 then "End Input", chest dropped, left console to open chest, used console again and turned 1 and 4 off, second chest dropped, left console to open chest, then I had to play around with it a bit to get the last one right. You just have to figure out how to make all 4 red squares light up on the bottom row, then turn 2 and 4 off on the top and "End Input" to successfully deactivate the Foreign Object Scanner. Once you have your gold and the scanners are turned off, leave the room. Jump on the closest belt and run all the way NE against the flow of the conveyor. Once past the sensor, step off on the platform ahead. Run toward the door at the end to initiate a curious scene. Through the door, an awful secret is revealed. Open the chest nearby for a ZETASOL (love that some of the bodies let out terrible screams when they get grinded when you're near the Zetasol chest). Run across the walkway and open the other chest at the end for a GOLD NUGGET, then go through the door on this side. Use the "save point" before you go through the other door here. Consider using a SurvivalTent too. Go through the door nearby and proceed up the elevator. Dash through the hallways until you reach a room with a spiral staircase. 'Krelian's Lab' Don't bother exploring at the moment. All doors are locked except the ground level one that goes NE. Through there, enter the room in the short hallway that branches off. There's a chest with an AQUASOL DX. Get back on the path and keep going the way you were going (NE). Enter the next offshoot room to find the source of ALL "save points". One is useable. The others have not been properly evilfied yet. Coincidentally, the chest has a SURVIVALTENT in it. Turn on the consoles to the memory cubes until you get a small cutscene, in which Fei manages to shatter to death the first rule of video games by admitting he is fully aware of the practice of saving a game (his life). This is something that must inevitably change if there is ever to be a remake with voice acting. Continue still, NE. Ahead you will find a point of interest. Inspect the cute little computer pedestal for an interesting cutscene for this point of interest. Through the next hallway is the specimen room! Open the cages! Use the computers on the wall to open cages. Do so, and you will become subject to combat. Upon victory, however, you shall obtain the opportunity to open a treasure chest! Going SW, the first cage has some HOB-MEAT, the second cage has a MUSCLE BELT, and the THIRD cage has some SCALES. Use the SW door. The other one nearby is locked. Past the next hallway, you will face an identical challenge. I trust in you to succeed at this. Be it known that the first chest is an ANGELIC ROBE, the second is an EYEBALL, and the THIRD is a HOB-STEAK. Again, exit SW. Take the first branch in this hallway past the pink doors. Go in the first room after the pink doors to find a chest with an EXTRA AR+6. In the second room, you'll find a chest with an EYEBALL. If you continue NW, you'll see another set of pink doors to go through. Do so, and reap the treasures from the chests in both rooms, a GOLD NUGGET and some more HOB-MEAT. Back in the main hallway, keep moving forward (NW). You'll turn SE and find a door along the way. Enter that door. There is a chest with an AQUASOL DX AND, a computer with which to deactivate a certain security lock, so use it. After deactivating a lock, leave the room and continue NE. You will return to the spiral staircase room we passed in the beginning of this area. Go up the tempting spiral staircase and open the door to find two treasures, an AQUASOL DX and a SURVIVALTENT. Go on through the SE door up here. Just keep going SE through this corridor and through the door at the end. No need for diversions. In the test tube area with the scary music open the chest on the SW wall for a SILVER AR+1. Exit SE yet again. And again. In the S corner of this room is a chest with an AQUASOL DX. Use the NE door (not the SE yet) to find THE ULTIMATE CAGE MATCH! It's Fei's party VS Everyone. I must warn you that one of these battles is with what is essentially 2 of those psychopath murderer monsters, Redrum. You know, the instant murder guy? Make sure you have all 3 members of the party alive at all times here, as the opening moves for the murderers is... Yes, quite. Use solid Deathblows on them, the best you have. They are EASY bosses if you keep yourself alive past the initial murders. You will be fighting so fast you won't know how to move or strategize, anyway. You're not interested in strategy, though. You only want to know what the chests hold. The first is an ETHER VEILER. The second is a DEATHBLOWER3! Try it out if you like, I'm still a fan of the DeathBlower1 personally. The damage stacks quicker. Anyway, should you survive that awful onslaught, please return to the room you came from and go through the SE doors now. Use the "save point" for sure. Fei's self-aware life is too precious and valuable to lose in the long-term. Keep going SE quite a ways past some cool special effects, then when you get to choose a direction, go SW. Enter the first room you find (it branches off the path). In the room is a DARK HELM. You can use the computer towers to raise the specimen tanks with creatures very reminiscent of the Gnosis. Use the center console to find out something about a musical password. Further SE down that hallway we came from, the path will branch off to another room. Go in there and find the chest in the corner with the DARK ARMOR, then go back to the hallway. The last room to the SE has some B&JM686SAMMO, and that's it for treasure down here (hey, that rotating upside-down cone model looks vaguely familiar...). Go back to the hallway and run all the way past where we first turned down this direction. Follow the hall until you reach a door that requires a musical password. Great! We happen to know one that's super obvious and was unguarded whatsoever! To input it correctly, press UP, DOWN, UP, LEFT, RIGHT, . Go SW once past the door and you'll find 3 doors. Each is a sort-of-stairwell (you'll see, no stairs) with a MYSTERY SURPRISE in each! Go up the first to find a chest with a SURVIVALTENT, then go in the second to get an EXTRA AR+6, and in the third you'll find a SILVER AR+1! Upstairs NOW, mister! Upstairs go NW to find a chest with an EXTRA AR DX, then back the way you came. Go SE until you see more side rooms. Investigate each. You'll find a SONIC WAVE, a SILVER AR+1, a GOLD NUGGET, and in the creepy room (youuuuu'll know it) you'll find a SPEED RING S. Investigate the holograms to see some interesting notes... Sorry the walkthrough's been a little dry lately, I'm just trying to get through this mess so we can get back to the storyline and such. Ever since we arrived here in Solaris it's been nothing but straightforward. Anyway, go to the SW door after the hologram room to get a cutscene. When the lights go out (scary as HELL considering what we just found out and heads up, the end of disc 1 draws nigh!) take the barely visible SE path through the door. More scenes will happen which might just blow your mind, then you'll be Fei, Billy, and Bart. Run SW for another scene. Run SW after that scene and through the door for another scene. Now you can use the "save point", the green plate to switch party members, or Hammer to buy items. I suggest trying all of them. When switching party members, be wise, and offer the good doctor a chance to use his new sword. Take anyone else along in slot #3. Since there's bosses coming up, take people with high level Deathblows. Go out the SE door and enter the first door on the path to find a room with a chest with some B&JM686SAMMO, then get back on the path and continue SW until you soon see a door to the NW. Go through that door. Run straight through the next door ahead as well. Go SW until you see the last door on the right, and go in. Open the chest for a PANALPHASOL, and "save" if you like. Exit the room and use the nearby SE door to move forward. Also run straight across here and go through the next door. Go S at the junction, but enter the first door on the left. The chest has SHOTG70 AMMO. Proceed S back in the hallway and through the door. Man, this area is really sectioned. Go across the bridge. It's easy to get lost here, so take notes. We're almost done! It doesn't get much worse than this before we leave Solaris. Go SW until you turn a corner. Pass by the SW hallway after that first corner and enter the door on the right wall. The chest has an AQUASOL DX. Go back to the hallway. Go NW to the junction, then SW to the chest to get a PANALPHASOL. Back at the junction, go NW and turn with the hall. Go through that first door on the right. I know it looks like you've been here before, but you haven't. Open the chest for a SURVIVALTENT. Back in the hallway again, go SW, turn SE at the first turn, then SW at the next. Go in the SE door to find an AQUASOL DX and go back to the hallway. Just keep going SW until you find a door at a dead end and go through it. Phew. Glad you made it here. Just a little more navigation to go, then we'll move on to something else! Cross this bridge SW, of course. Take the SE door. Go through the next door. Keep going SW past the junction and through the door. Through the next door. SW and through the door at the next junction. Go in the NW door to find a SURVIVALTENT, then proceed SE and through the door. Also, through the next door. You should now be in an area with everyone. Use the "save point", make any last minute party changes, and go SW when you're ready. 'BOSS: GRAHF AND EXECUTIONER' DIFFICULTY: EASY HP (GRAHF): 6666 HP (EXECUTIONER): 4444 'ITEM (GRAHF): NONE ' 'ITEM (EXECUTIONER): NONE ' This battle is just more to set the mood, kind of a taste of things to come in the future. Use your best Deathblows on Executioner. It's the one who can instant death you, not Grahf. You should do over 1,000 damage with your best characters and most advanced Deathblows. Surprisingly not difficult at all once you get rid of Executioner. Smile! You're done here! You win some good cutscenes and the chance to change discs! I'm so proud of you :D Walkthrough Home / Previous Page / Next Page Category:Xenogears Category:Walkthrough